Recuerdo que Tortura
by Luhahi Hidaka
Summary: Dentro del corazón puede nacer sentimientos encontrados, que luchan por salir de primero, cual será el ganador? Podrá el amor ganar a un pasado, para crear un futuro? Esa respuesta la tendrá Quatre, cuando Trowa tome la decisión, una decisión que puede ca


Dentro del corazón puede nacer sentimientos encontrados, que luchan por salir de primero, cual será el ganador? Podrá el amor ganar a un pasado, para crear un futuro? Esa respuesta la tendrá Quatre, cuando Trowa tome la decisión, una decisión que puede cambiar no solo una vida, sino dos.

**RECUERDO QUE TORTURA**

Por: Luhahi "Chichiri" Hidaka

Parejas: Trowa x Quatre

_Este es un bello atardecer y aunque no puedo creer lo que esta pasando… él, lo más importante que me ha podido pasar… en lo que tengo memoria… se alejo de mis manos y es tan difícil para mí, dejar de verle. Que injusto es el destino, si… demasiado injusto, por que cada vez que pienso que tengo algo valioso… me lo quita sin darme oportunidad de nada, sin razón aparente._

_Y ahora…. que voy hacer… todas mis ilusiones se van con él, Quatre… siento que ya no tengo fuerzas y voy a derrumbarme, hace mucho no me sentía igual, tan indefenso, tan… asustado, si asustado, por que no aceptarlo? Yo se que soy la persona más fría, más seria, o esa es la impresión que trato de darle al mundo… debo aceptar que estoy derrotado._

_Pero esta derrota es peor que si fuera de alguna batalla, por que él no estará más a mi lado ni aunque lo deseara con todo el corazón, y sería entonces una batalla perdida._

_No ha sido sino un día después de su partida y ya me siento como si no existiera nada, ni yo mismo. El vacío crece a cada segundo y siento que desaparezco en él, como en un hoyo negro. Mi universo era él; su partida y yo… un simple mundo, él cual es absorbido lentamente, como una tortura, desangrándome poco a poco. Ahora siento algo tibio en mi rostro… lágrimas? Si son lágrimas, hace tanto tiempo que no las veía… pensé que ya no existían… y ahora que están allí, solo puedo recordar el comienzo de su partida….._

-------------------------------------------------------------.

Se que para nuestro amor llego el final,

ya de nada valen las palabras,

tienes que partir muy lejos de mí,

de regreso a tu país.

-------------------------------------------------------------.

**Flash Back**

-. Que hermosa mañana, no crees Trowa?

-. Si, así lo es.

-. Sabes Trowa, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú.

-. Como yo? - Se que soy raro, pero tanto? Oo piensa Trowa.

-. Jajajaja, si como tú, no pienses mal Trowa, tienes tanto que dar y no te atreves ha hacerlo.

-. Y por que la risa Quatre? - Ni que me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-. Solo por el brillo en tus ojos, ya que en tu rostro no se puede ver expresión alguna. Siempre ha sido así?

-. Desde que tengo memoria.

-. Ah, ya veo, pero sabes cuando te vi, en aquel bar, tocando la flauta, sentí algo que me conmociono.

-. Te conmociono?

-. Si, es que tu música era, no se, algo muy especial, algo que te llegaba al alma.

-. Tu crees?

-. Claro que sí, es mi pensamiento pero cuando tocas la flauta dices las cosas que no puedes decir con palabras. Por lo menos es día sentí mucha nostalgia.

-. Como la que puedo ver en tus ojos?

-. (sonríe) - Puede ser, ese día recuerdo que me sorprendí al verte, después de varios años después de la guerra y me quede por mucho rato viéndote; cuando terminaste de tocar fuiste directo a la barra y tomaste algo; muy rápido por cierto, como tratando de tranquilizarte. De pronto se te acerco un hombre un poco más alto que tu, y te dijo algo, no escuche por que estaba un poco lejos, pero tu le dijiste un rotundo no, y no solo con palabras si no con todo tu cuerpo, a aquel hombre no le quedo remedio que alejarse, jajajaja, el pobre tenia una cara... jajajajaja, y lo peor es que aun no me has respondido que te ha dicho aquel hombre, acaso te hizo alguna propuesta indecente?

-. Ya te he dicho… que pregunta es esa. - O-o, Se altera Trowa.

-. Solo de curiosidad, también te he respondido.

-. Solo negocios.

-. Seguro?

-. Si, lo dudas?

-. Solo por tu temor de no mirarme a los ojos.

-. Estas un poco loco.

-. Yo no lo creo…. Jajajajjaja… definitivamente algo indecente… jajajaja.

-. Ummmm…. Yo también recuerdo ese día.

-. A si?

-. Si, ese día había un invitado muy importante que venia de muy lejos para tocar el violín, todo un famoso, por que el bar a pesar de que era muy importante estaba a reventar y todos querían verlo.

-. No exageres Trowa.

-. No lo hago, y realmente lograste robarte el show, todos quedaron fascinados. -¬¬

-. Cuando dices todos… estas incluido?

-. Posiblemente, pero aún así, a pesar de la fama que tenía aquel violinista no me interese por saber quien era. Cuando te vi… quede como congelado en el tiempo, recordando la primera vez que te escuche tocarlo, bueno también la primera vez que te veía.

-. Tiempos de guerra… menos mal han terminado.

-. Si, aunque yo me aleje de todos por buscar respuestas que aun no he encontrado.

-. No te desesperes, algún día las tendrás, yo se que lo lograrás.

-. Ojala, Quatre, ojala.

-. Pero me cambiaste de tema….

**Fin del Flash Back**

--------------------------------------------------.

Aunque mi destino fue encontrar tu amor,

en tus ojos brilla la nostalgia,

de otro despertar,

de otro renacer,

bajo el cielo de Israel.

--------------------------------------------------.

_Aún lo recuerdo con mucha claridad, si te hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía ese día, tal vez no te hubieras alejado de mí, pero ese solo era el preludio de todo. No seguí insistiendo por la mirada de nostalgia que ya tenias desde hace poco tiempo, tal vez hubiera ocupado ese vació que tenias. Tal vez… Tal vez…. Solo tal vez, o posiblemente no tenía solución alguna._

_Para esos días ya compartíamos todo, la música era lo que más nos acercaba, ya no era la guerra, ahora era el sentimiento bajo la tenue música que hacíamos, podíamos volar por varias horas, recorriendo todo el espacio aun teniendo los píes en la tierra, éramos un solo corazón y un solo ser…_

**Flash back**

-. Quatre siempre tan bueno tocando el violín, creo que mi flauta nunca te alcanzará.

-. Claro que no me alcanzará… Por que ya paso mi nivel. – Dice Quatre sonriendo.

-. No lo creo…

-. Pues yo te lo aseguro. – Regaña Quatre.

-. Mejor vamos a tomar un té, por que si no pelearemos por un buen rato, y nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo. – Dice Trowa incrédulo.

-. Pero son muy divertidas nuestras discusiones… - Sonríe picaramente.

-. Solo por que el final es siempre el que esperas.

-. Solo yo? No lo creo, tú no te quejas cuando terminamos en la cama.

-. Ja, yo no dije eso. – Dice un ofendido Trowa.

-. Pero sonó de esa forma.

-. Mejor tomamos té. – Dice Trowa mientras sale hacia la cocina.

-. No huyas, cobarde…

-. Mejor apúrate, si no, no te daré té.

-. Eso crees tú – Camina hacia Trowa, sonriendo maliciosamente, pero antes ve una carta encima de la mesa de centro – Y esa carta?

-. Lo siento Quatre, llego en la mañana y es para ti. Se me había olvidado decirte.

-. Tranquilo, voy a ver quien la envía.

-. Bueno – Dice Trowa observando como a Quatre se pone nervioso, su cara un poco pálida y pierde brillo de sus ojos. Esto no duró mucho pues al abrirla los ojos de Quatre brillaban a punto de desbordar una lágrima. Trowa no fue capaz de interrumpirlo, parecía como si Quatre fuera un espejismo, que si lo movía se podía desvanecer. Así que vio nuevamente esa mirada, esa mirada llena de nostalgia, de recuerdos. – Quatre que pasa?

Pero Quatre no respondió, estaba absorto en lo que leía, parecía estar en otro mundo, de pronto soltó una bella sonrisa de alegría, pero esa sonrisa también tenía la nostalgia de sus ojos, como si navegará a través de lugares que hace mucho tiempo no visitaba, pero de esos que nunca se olvidan y que siempre están presentes. Ya llevaban más de un año y medio juntos desde aquel día en el bar cuando Quatre se presento para tocar el violín y no se volvieron a separar, como si esos años que se alejaron después de la guerra los hubieran desaprovechado por no estar juntos, fue como la primera vez que se conocieron cuando se miraron a los ojos y terminaron tomando té y tocando juntos. Pero algo en el ambiente le decía a gritos que no volvería a ser como antes de la llegada de esa carta.

Quatre se quedo mirando su carta por largo rato y cuando al final termino con ella, voltio a mirar a Trowa que esperaba que todo estuviera bien, pero su mirada ahora era llena con más nostalgia que antes.

-. Quatre, pasa algo? – Repite la pregunta Trowa.

-. Trowa, yo…. – Quatre no sabe que decir – no, no pasa nada, vamos a tomar té, si?

-. Por favor Quatre, veo que esa carta era importante.

-. Por que lo dices?

-. Por que esa mirada me lo confiesa todo, a comparación mía tu rostro revela todo lo que te pasa.

-. Trowa, parece que me conoces bien, además que no puedo mentirte.

-. Si, te conozco lo suficiente como para notarlo.

-. Hablemos mientras tomamos té, vale?

-. Bueno, pero empecemos desde ahora. De quien es la carta? – Pregunta preocupado..

-. Trowa, la carta es de unas de mis hermanas.

-. Así que es de…

-. Si me mi tierra natal, no de la colonia. Varios de mi familia y Rashid viven en el desierto de medio oriente. Como sabrás en las colonias viven gente de la tierra, y mi familia viene de allí.

-. Ya veo, pero que dice la carta. – Pregunta un inquieto Trowa.

-. En la carta dice muchas cosas – Dice Quatre mirando por una ventana, como volviendo a quedar atrapado en recuerdos - Como les ha ido en este tiempo sin mi…

-. Y como les haces falta, no es cierto?

-. En parte es eso – Mira Quatre a Trowa sonriente – Como sabes yo tomaba muchas decisiones en mi familia y…

-. Te alejaste hace más de un año de ellos.

-. Exacto, y bueno…

-. Te piden que vuelvas?

-. Bueno…

-. Quatre yo soy realista, se que tu eres muy importante en tu familia, te hiciste cargo desde que murió tu padre y por supuesto tu trataste de tomar su lugar.

-. Algo así Trowa.

-. No es algo así, es así. No puedes negarlo, lo veo en tu rostro. – Quatre queda asombrado – Pero no es solo eso verdad?

-. Que quieres decir Trowa?

-. Veo que tú también los extrañas, ya veo…

-. Ya veo que?

-. Debes regresar.

-. Me estas preguntando o… - Dice preocupado Quatre.

-. Afirmando. – Responde fríamente.

-. Por que lo dices de esa forma.

-. Es mejor que te deje pensar a solas. Yo no puedo interferir en tu decisión.

-. No es eso, yo…

-. Es mejor así, saldré a dar una vuelta.

Después que Trowa salio, Quatre se quedo pensando no solo en las pocas palabras que dijo Trowa si no en lo mucho que decía la carta. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo las palabras de su hermana pesaban mucho en su cabeza. Haber abandonado todo solo por un hombre, y todo era todo, no solo su familia también sus obligaciones y hasta sus amigos, aquellos que siempre se habían preocupado por él, Rashid, Duo, Wufei, Heero. Pero lo peor era que su familia pasaba por un gran apuro que lo obligaba a regresar, lo malo era que ese apuro no se solucionaba con facilidad, tendría que volver indefinidamente y por un largo tiempo. No sabía que pensar ni que decisión tomar.

Muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza, pero no sabia cual tomar, pero de un momento a otro como si el cansancio le hablase, tomo una decisión que podría solucionar todo. Y prontamente quedo rendido en el sofá. Paso un buen rato y cuando despertó…

-. Trowa, hace cuanto estas ahí?

-. No hace mucho. Pero tomaste una decisión?

-. Claro que si, y lo mejor es que regrese.

-. Algo se clavo en el pecho de Trowa – Si crees que es lo mejor.

-. Si, creo que lo es, pero…

-. Pero que?

-. Pero quiero que me acompañes.

-. Acompañarte?

-. Si, vamos juntos.

-. No puedo.

-. Por que no?

-. Tengo cosas que hacer y tú lo sabes.

-. Cosas? Como cuales?

-. Las mismas cosas por las que me aleje después de la guerra.

-. Lo de encontrar lo que has perdido.

-. Si así es.

-. Pero Trowa lo haremos juntos.

-. No puedo irme contigo, adonde vas es muy lejos de lo que busco.

-. Pero, yo quiero…

-. No, lo siento.

-. Entonces yo me iré mañana mismo. – A Quatre se le destrozo el corazón, por las pocas frías palabras de Trowa.

-. Como tú quieras.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-----------------------------------------------------

Se alejo de mi...

en un atardecer con un beso a flor de piel

y al decir adiós poco antes de partir

me entrego su estrella de David.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Así fue como al otro día al atardecer, yo miraba por la ventana el atardecer y te acercaste en un suave silencio y me diste ese pequeño beso de despedida, tus ojos brillaban por las múltiples lágrimas que no te atrevías a dejar salir, yo quería abrazarte tan fuerte, pero no pude por que la decisión estaba tomada ya. Te lleve al taxi, ya que no quisiste que te acompañara al aeropuerto, y claro que tenias la razón, hubiera sido más difícil dejarte partir. Cuando arreglamos tu equipaje te volteaste y me diste esa cadena que siempre cargabas y que me gustaba observar mientras dormías e igual cundo la tomabas en tus manos en momentos de alegría o de preocupación, esa que te devolvía la fe y te hacia sentir seguro de ti mismo. Nuevamente me miraste a los ojos y te despediste sin palabras, yo sabía que no podrías hacerlo por que terminarías llorando. Te subiste al taxi y mi corazón se fue contigo por siempre. Ese día comprendí que sin ti ya no podía vivir. Y solo hoy en tan solo un día; yo… ya no siento que vivo. Siento que morí en el momento que te deje subir solo a ese taxi, solo a tú antigua vida; muy lejos de mi y solo por que no fui capaz de irme contigo y ser feliz. Le tenía miedo a la felicidad completa._

**_Trowa Barton_**

---------------------------------------------------

Para no olvidar su forma de mirar,

viviré cerca del mar.

Para no olvidar sus noches junto a mí

llevaré su estrella de David

---------------------------------------------------

-. Ohhh, Trowa nuevamente leyendo esa hoja?

-. No puedo dejar de leerla.

-. Si ya se, por eso te viniste a vivir aquí, no es verdad?

-. Así es, el mar siempre me hacia recordar esa dulce mirada que siempre me volvía loco y este suave viento me da la tranquilidad que siempre tenia al estar juntos.

-. Pero es que siempre que te veo leyendo esa hoja, siento que te pierdes en tus pensamientos.

-. Lo siento es que me trae tantos recuerdos.

-. Recuerdos que tú decidiste fueran dolorosos.

-. Eso nunca lo he negado

-. Pero eso fue hace unos seis meses, y es mejor olvidar.

-. Ohh, querido Duo, a veces olvidar es no saber aprender.

-. No me hables tan filosóficamente, yo soy el mismo shinigami y te juro que cuando te vi tan deprimido, pensé que te morías lentamente.

-. Fue doloroso aprender mi lección.

-. Y cual aprendiste?

-. Aprendí, que hay cosas que puedes dejar en el pasado solo por vivir el presente y el futuro y aun más cuando tienes la persona que amas y puedes ser feliz. Yo tome una mala decisión.

-. Pero como dices, es mejor dejar las cosas malas Trowasan.

-. Ya veo que has vivido mucho tiempo con Heero, Duo.

-. Por que lo dices? pero no cambies el tema, respóndeme – Dice un indignadísimo Duo.

-. Hay cosas que puedes dejar a un lado, pero hay otras que a pesar de ser dolorosas es mejor tenerlas pendientes para no volver a cometer ese mismo error.

-. No deberías torturarte tanto.

-. No me torturo, solo aprendo.

-. Para mí, es lo mismo.

-. Vamos chicos es hora comer, Wufei se pondrá furioso, ya saben como es, y solo por que le tocó cocinar.

-. Pero que culpa, si cocina muy bien – Responde Duo.

-. Es mejor ir, ya sabes que el genio de Wufei, puede ser peor que el de Heero.

-. Ohhhh, pero si estaba tratando de mejorar tu animo.

-. No te preocupes, yo ya me siento mucho mejor.

-. Que pensaría Quatrekun si yo le dijera…

-. Tú te callas.

-. Por que, no diría la verdad?

-. Posiblemente, pero yo no quisiera hacerlo recordar eso.

-. Pero "eso" es un problema de los dos.

-. Ya quedo en el pasado.

-. Si Duo, quedo en el pasado, por que lo mejor después de un problema es aprender de ellos, y lo mejor aun saber arreglarlos. No crees Trowa?

-. Claro que sí, claro que sí.

-. Ohhhh, por que escuchaste todo Quatre, yo solo molestaba a Trowa.

-. Querido Duo, hablas demasiado duro, por eso salí a llamarlos, hasta Wufei se enteró de lo que hablaban y eso que estaba en la cocina.

-. Ohhh que malos… todos son muy chismosos, hasta tú Heero, no creas que no te vi mirándonos desde el balcón, para eso si dejas un rato tú lapto, no es cierto?

-. Como dijo Quatre, no es nuestra culpa que tengas tan buenos pulmones. – Dice Heero con un tono burlón.

-. Me la pagarás Heero.

-. Solo inténtalo, ya que siempre te gano.

-. Eso crees…. Eso crees. – Responde picaramente.

-. Que insinúas Duo?

-. Ya lo veras, ya lo veras, jajajajaja.

-. Trowa, Duo, Heero vamos que ya puse la mesa, y veo humo cerca de la cocina y créanme que no es de la comida.

-. Voyyyyyyyyyyy – Grita Dúo mientras corre a la casa, mientras Heero baja las escaleras.

-. Así que compraste esta casa para recordarme.

-. Así fue.

-. Que lindo, y sabes lo que más me gusta de este sitio?

-. Que?

-. Que gracias a él, fuiste a buscarme tan solo a un mes de mi partida.

-. Si esta casa la compre a la semana de que te fuiste, me sentía tan triste y esta era la única manera de recordarte. – Trowa abraza a Quatre.

-. Pero ahora no solo sirve para recordarme si no para reunirnos todos, solo los 5, como ex pilotos de la operación zero.

-. Si, se tomaron mi casa. – Dice indignado Trowa.

-. No, no nos la tomamos. Solo es buen sitio para venir al menos una vez al mes a vernos y charlar de nuestras vidas.

-. Es lo mismo. – Trowa hace una cara de insatisfacción.

-. No, por que ahora, todos podemos estar tranquilos sin preocuparnos de nada.

-. Si, es verdad, pero sabes hay una parte la carta que escribí en este mismo lugar.

-. Y que dice?

-. Léelo tu mismo.

-. Ok, vamos a ver, ohhh si esta más abajo y dice: _Hoy, hace un mes desde su partida y he tomado una decisión absoluta, lo haré por él, ya que no puedo vivir en el pasado, es mejor vivir el presente y el futuro. Dejaré de buscar mi pasado para encontrar mi futuro y se muy bien que solo junto a él, lograré lo que deseo._ - Unas grades lágrimas asomaron por lo ojos de Quatre – Eso ha sido muy lindo.

-. Es realmente lo que quise decirte estos últimos meses juntos, solo que no sabia como hacerlo correctamente. Lo único que puedo decirte es que realmente te amo, y que no necesito nada más.

-. Tú sabes muy bien Trowa, que eres el amor de mi vida, y eso nunca te lo he ocultado.

-. Yo no lo digo a menudo pero creo que también lo sabes, no es cierto?

-. Bueno…

-. Muchachos ahora sí Wufei esta furioso. Esta diciendo cosas como: No volveré ha hacerlo, cocinar, yo? Y para ustedes… malagradecidos… etc. Etc.

-. Ok, ya vamos – Dice Quatre con una gran sonrisa.

-. Vamos, Quatre.

-. Si, Duo ya volvió a irse sin esperarnos.

-. Pero ahora solo quiero darte algo.

-. Y que es, dime Trowa.

-. Es esto… - Trowa le da un beso apasionado pero muy tierno – por que no creerás que te devolveré la cadena, por que en ella esta tu corazón que siempre me acompaña.

-. Tampoco te la pediría, eso tenlo por seguro.

-. Mejor entremos por que si no, él que sale esta vez es Wufei.

-. Si, y eso si seria mortal, jajajajajaja.

**FIN.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de autor**: Hola a tods y muchas gracias por leer mi song fic, espero y sea de su agrado, cualquier comentario me agradaría y pueden dejármelo en un review, ya que cada vez que pongo mi dirección de correo no aparece n-n. También les puedo asegurar que me encanta esta pareja, se ven tan lindos juntos y por eso solo he escrito de ellos (bueno no es que halla escrito un montón, pero bueno), pero como siempre digo: para mi es todo un placer. La canción se titula La estrella de David.

Ahora la dedicatoria, a mi querida Arashi, que se aguanta mis escritos (pobre amiga u-u), a Mars y Chibi, nn y a tods ☺ls que aman está pareja.

Mata ne!


End file.
